What Wishes May Come Around
While traveling to the land of Abracadazaam, Sean, Wish Cap Broderick and Superintendent Broderix are about to meet Majinx, a genie depicting a magic hat, eight arms of an octopus, and a huge blinking eye. Majinx says, "Good day to y'all!" "What is your wish?" Superintendent Broderix asks. "My wish for today is a simple one. I'm about to turn you into a magic hat!" says Majinx. "With the blink of an eye, I can grant you any wish that Wishaam can incarnate..." "I think what Wishaam was getting into," Sean tells Majinx what wishes will the genie goons bring to Wishville. "Are you ready for some grand wishing?" "Right on, Majinx," Superintendent Broderix replies. "In the blink of an eye... Wishaam!" Sudden blasts of electro-telekinetic energy now change Superintendent Broderix into a magic hat, proving Wish Cap Broderick, Carter, Throckmorton, Mike, Prof. Crossman and Principals Noseworthy and Sturm follow Majinx as they secretly journey to Magicland, a wishing portal where creature-switching genie replicants come to life. In Magicland, ogrenies are greeted to the whole team of Genie Police Patrol misfits who have enjoyed telling genie secrets and mythical stories about them in a fantastic way. As the Brandmeier Elementary classmates arrive in Magicland, Mayor Simon Abrahkadaabrah, a paranormal male genie wearing apparel used by other jijns, geets Principals Sturm and Noseworthy, Throckmorton, Wish Cap Broderick, Prof. Crossman, Mike, Carter, Sean, ElectroGenie and Wishaam gently as he invites them to an undiscovered, yet uncharted world where the future of genie fulfillment and incredible beliefs is made. "All of you in Magicland," Principal Sturm guides his Brandmeier Elementary School boys, "I'd like my colleagues to meet Mayor Abrahkadraabrah." "I am your commander at the heart of the fantastic world of jijns," Mayor Abrahkadraabrah convinces Principal Sturm and his Brandmeier Elementary comrades. "As your guide to the gigantic and whimsical world that is Magicland, I, Mayor Simon Abrahkadraabrah, leader of the genie knights, will follow everyone to imaginative lands where genies create portals of curiousness, wonder and fantasy beyond your expectations. "My aim is to help Wishaam explore strange new vistas - no mater what wishes will be conceived by the genies and genie replicants fighting over who will be the more powerful creature on this planet..." "Sorry, Mayor Abrahkadraabrah," warns Principal Sturm, "but I am helping Wishaam, ElectroGenie and Zaqaree search for new genies taking over Wishville." "Yes, you can," Mayor Abrahkadraabrah recalls. "Mayor Abrahkadraabrah, my promise here in Magicland is to create genie magic and to make this magical world come alive... for this purpose, Mayor Abrahkadraabrah, I am discovering billions of new genie replicants each year - and the best way every genie can do to avoid risks and bring all the other jijns back to Wishville in my power that no one could steal the ancient jijn fluid Wishaam - ever!" Principal Sturm assesses. "Mr. Sturm," warns Mayor Abrahkadraabrah, "I convince all your students from the Brandmeier Elementary School having transported to Wishville to follow me as the inhabitants of Magicland explore all that are genies - and sudden areas of jijn confrontation." In Wishville, Superintendent Broderix, Wishaam and ElectroGenie discuss how the secrets of the jijn and how he possesses telekinetic truce enabling a person to turn into bazillions of objects large, small and everything in between.